USUK Demons
by SatansFantasticSons
Summary: Arthur is known as the britannian angel, but is he really what they say? What if he was actually a demon? He is one of the contracting demons, the ones who make a contract with a human and eat their souls once the deal is done. What happens if he gets bored and decides to trick one of his fellow countries into making a contract with him? (Hetalia with a touch of Black Butler)


USUK; Demons

Prologue

Arthur Kirkland, or for now known as David Lechamp, was walking in the streets of Paris with his current master, Francois Dubé, a 40 year old man with a need for revenge for his wife's murder. Arthur had given him the chance for revenge, in exchange of his soul. They have been together for half a year now. Sure, Arthur left every now and then for world meetings, but he did it quick and without his master noticing his absence. Today, Arthur knew. He knew today would be the last day they would be together. Nonetheless, he walked as if they would be together for many years to come.

"Donc, my cher butler. We have gathered all le information and I now know who killed my chére wife... Ah ma chérie…" He mumbled the last line, not wanting to show full weakness. Francois had a heavy French accent, just like a certain someone.

"Oui, my lord." Arthur had practiced his French accent for some time and now he spoke like a Frenchman. But only around his lord. They both stopped talking suddenly, when they saw the man whom they thought was the murderer.

"There! David, allons-y!" Dubé pointed to him and ran towards him, David following close by. The murderer, known as Davis Trumain, was stuck in a dead end now. Dubé and David caught up to him.

"What do you want from me?" Davis said.

"We want revenge for my wife's murder, you bastard." Dubé glared at him. Davis just laughed.

"Oh! You're talking about that Laura Dubé! Oh what fun she was to kill!" Davis continued laughing. Dubé growled and glared more at him.

"David."

"Oui?"

"I order you, as the premier ministre Dubé, to kill him!" He took off his glove showing the pentacle that signified their contract on his palm.

David smirked and bowed. "Oui, mon seigneur." He then jumped on Davis who, laughing so much, hadn't noticed him. When he did, it was too late and he was killed. "There... It is done."

Dubé sighed. "Oui… It is. Your part of the bargain has been fulfilled David. Now it is my turn."

David smirked. "It will happen tonight. At the park of Monté-Cristo."  
"Bien sur."

"For now... Let me make you some dinner mon seigneur."

*LE TIMESKIP AT LE PARK OF MONTÉ-CRISTO*

Dubé was sitting at a bench, waiting for his butler. He didn't know how David was going to do it, but he knew what will happen. So he waited, and waited. Until he saw the said demon.

"Bonsoir, mon seigneur."

"Bonsoir, David."

David kneeled in front of his lord. "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Well then… Au revoir." He pulled his lord's glove away and then his own. Dubé then knew nothing. His world grew black.

*AFTER A FEW MINUTES*  
"Goodbye, my ex-lord. Hehe." 'Seems another contract has been accomplished. This is becoming boring.' He put his hand on the corpse's shoulder and the body became a simple fox amulet. Arthur then picked up his cloak and put it on then left. 'Let's see… The next world meeting is tomorrow. Where was it again? Oh bollocks it's in London. I should hurry.' And he did just that.

*The next day*

Arthur woke up in his small home in London. He yawned and got dressed into his uniform. "I'm the host today, I'll have to leave early." He stopped his accent, since he didn't need it anymore. He ate his breakfast, prepared a few things and checked if he didn't forget anything. He then got into his car and drove to the meeting place.

*AT THE MEETING PLACE*

'I've prepared everything. Oh wait I forgot about- No wait, he's not my master anymore. Well, aren't I stupid?' He facepalmed. He then sat down at the host's place and waited. Finally, the other countries arrived. Except one country that is hard to miss. Until that country arrived too.

"Yo guys! Sorry I'm late I had to do something!"

"America, if you were late because of McDonalds I shall personally kick your ass." Arthur said as he sipped his tea.

"Jeez dude chill out! I wasn't late because of that, I promise. It was something else."

"Please, do tell."

"Nah." Arthur shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's start the meeting." And they did so.

*After the whole meeting*

'It ended with a fight. AGAIN. Wow.' Arthur saw Italy and came up to him. "Feliciano can I talk to you?"

"Ve. Sure, why-a not?" Arthur gestured him to go into a room and Italy followed. "So-a, what did you want?"

"Nothing much. Have you heard of contracting demons?"

"No-a, can't say I have."

"Apparently, they make contracts with humans and do whatever that person wishes."

"Really? Even make pasta?"

"Anything."

"Wow! But-a… How do you get-a one?"

"You have to say a certain phrase for each individual demon."

"Oh... So you-a can't get one on your own?"

"No."

"Ve…"

Arthur smiled a bit. "But I do know one phrase."

"Really?"

"Yes. Wanna hear it?"

"Si!"

Arthur tried to remember what his phrase was, god it was complicated. " _Nevos aos a deos fos helos._ " Italy made a confused face.

"Ve… What does-a that mean?"

"Only the demon whom it belongs to knows that." He smirked internally.

"Ah… Alright. Should-a I try it?

"No!" Arthur's reaction surprised Feli.

"Why-a not?"

"B-Because! Only um.. It doesn't really work with Italians." Arthur had lied because he didn't want Italy to know about his secret. "Maybe you could tell it to America."

"Ve... He-a won't believe it."

"He might not. But try it. Who knows?"

"Si. Who knows? Well-a see ya Arthur!"

"See ya Feli!" The Italian then left. Arthur sighed, then smirked. 'Things are possibly going to be much more interesting.'


End file.
